1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of computers. In particular it relates to computer based methods that are used to ascertain the operational state of batteries used in motorized vehicles.
2. Prior Art
All batteries fail. The automobile battery is particularly onerous. Automobile manufacturers currently provide only the real-time state of the car's charging system (alternator) when the engine is running. The charge state and the robustness of the battery are not known.
Automobile battery malfunctions are seldom caused by a factory defect; driving habits are the more common culprits. The heavy auxiliary power drawn during a short distance driven never allows the periodic fully saturated charge that is so important for the longevity of a lead acid battery.
A German manufacturer of luxury cars reveals that of every 400 car batteries returned under warranty, 200 are working well and have no problem. Low charge and acid stratification are the most common causes of the apparent failure. The car manufacturer says that the problem is more common on large luxury cars offering power-hungry auxiliary options than on the more basic models.
It would be important to know when the operational state of a battery has deteriorated sufficiently to signal that a failure is impending. In some situations this information could be life-saving such as when operating in combat zones or under severe weather conditions. It would also be important to know the charge state of the battery. It would be desirable to know that by merely changing the usage pattern of a vehicle such as combining multiple shopping trips into a single extended trip or by knowing when to apply an external battery charger that the life of the battery would be extended and impending failures avoided.